Amelia Magica
by Olive343
Summary: The Doctor told her that he'd be back in a jiffy. What if Amy didn't want to wait? Could she pay the price of her wish? Original source inside.
1. Chapter 1

Amelia Magica

Please note that this is based off the story Puella Magi Amelia Magica, found at: . #cutid1

**Disclaimer**: I have no ownership over any of the characters or concepts mentioned below, save one.

* * *

><p><strong>Edit 171/2013: I just noticed that you couldn't read the link as it was before. Seeing as I am unable to find a way around this, please look for the excellent story on the PMMM page on TVTropes, in the fanfic rec section, under crossovers. I hope this clears up any issues people may have had.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Diary found in the tool shed of the Pond residence]<strong>

Umm, Keiko and Coo... Juu... Kyuubey, (that's it!) suggested I write a journal about anything massive, so here goes.

_Day One _(I'll start after I got my magic, its still a bit surreal)

I still can't believe this is really coming true. Amelia Pond, a magical girl, fighting against the forces of evil and darkness, to protect my fellow human. I'm still getting used to the feeling, so light and free. It's like I've dropped weights that I never knew I was carrying and I can go and fly around, free as a bird. Kyuubey says that that's my talent from my wish, I can "translocate myself rapidly" or some gobbledygook (that's what he said, I didn't understand most of it).

Ooh, but best thing of all, Kyuubey says that once I get home, I'll be able to meet the raggedy doctor again, and then everyone will be able to meet him and he'll be so proud of me, saving people for a job.

I also went on my first witch hunt today. I don't think I've ever been more scared in my life! But Kyuubey says that with my "energy potential" (gobbledygook!) I should be able to fight them easily. He just told me to focus, and I pulled out this little laser thing. And guess what?

It's just like the doctor's!

_Day Three_

Me and Keiko are going home today, and I can't decide how to feel: Do I want to be sad that I'm leaving Mitakihara (I love, love, loooove this place), or over the moon that the doctor will finally be able to see me. I actually shouldn't really be writing this right now, we're about to get on the plane and Keiko just saying goodbye to her family (clan? horde? army? there's so many of them!) and the line is just stopped, so now I'm waiting and I'm writing this and I hope the security guy by the door really isn't looking at Kyuubey on my shoulder and-

Hey again, on the plane now, Keiko is asleep and Kyuubey is dozing (i think he's asleep) on my lap. It's cool that he's going to be coming with me; to "dispose of the excess energy of the witches" (he talks like such a nerd!), but I'll get to have him as a pet and a friend and it'll be so much fun.

I wonder if he'll like the Doctor?

_Day Five_

What happened? It was supposed to be perfect, and he... what?

Let me write it down:

I woke up yesterday and had breakfast, that's normal.

I checked my new ring (gorgeous) and Kyuubey says its fine, so no need to run out and find a witch, he says.

Then I waited. It was Saturday yesterday and I decided to read until he arrived, after all, Kyuubey said he'd be here today.

I got to just after lunchtime and then I heard that noise ; that grinding, groaning, beautiful fanfare. I look out the window. There it is! Right in the garden, just like last time, except, you know, upright.

I floated out the window, I'm wearing normal clothes, not my magic ones, I don't know if I should dress up or not. Then I'm at the box, and it's that pretty blue, just the same as the blue on my lasers!

Then he opens the door and he looks confused and he's going on and on about "distortion fields" and "inexplicable energetic attraction pulses" and then he sees me and sort of half grins. I hug him tight, I never want to let go of this. I tell him about everything and he tells me stories about before he met me and they're sooo cooool.

Then he asks me what I've been up to recently, and I smile and I start to tell him about my trip to Japan and he nods when I talk about Mitakihara, he says he's been and he thinks it's lovely too, and then I ask him to close his eyes, I've got a surprise.

He does and I change quickly and tap his nose and he opens his eyes and stares, his jaw actually dropped, just like in cartoons. I started to tell him about how I met Kyuubey (who'd gone out) and how he gave me a wish and magic and how all I have to do is stop evil witches. His face was odd, his mouth was moving but he didn't have anything to say and his eyes were surprised and then curious then a bit sad and then just angry.

He stood up, still angry, but he looked at me and kneeled down and told me to stay safe, and that he'd be back in just a little bit and to wait, but it was weird, his voice sounded like he was scared.

Then he dove into his box and he made the noise and then he was gone again and I was standing there just about to ask if he'd want to meet Keiko and my friends.

I don't get it, but Kyuubey says he'll be back soon and that if I can hope, then I can make anything possible.

Ooh, Kyuubey just sent me a message, he's found a witch and I should go and stop it before it can hurt anyone.

_Day Twenty-Eight_

Gahhhh, I didn't realise how tiring school and witch hunting could be together. Keiko and I tried out for the netball team together and she was really nice about not being able to meet the Doctor. I told her it'd be fine and that she could see him lots the next time he came to visit.

Gosh, I hope I'll be able to keep up my entries in this, wouldn't want to neglect it after all.

_Day Forty-Two_

I was doing my patrol (I go on patrol! it's still all so cool, like I'm a super police girl) when Kyuubey diverted me and showed me what it looked like when a witch goes on too long. All those poor people... I don't think I'll ever get the smell out of my hair or my skin or my teeth or even my gem.

I told Kyuubey I would do my patrols twice as often, and that I wouldn't let anyone else suffer this way, because that's what the Doctor would want. Kyuubey seems pleased.

In the end I didn't make the team; the coach said that even though I'm fit enough (yay magic!), I shouldn't be on the team if I can't fit the timetable, which makes sense.

Keiko consoled me, but I told her that I'll be the most supportive friend she could want and that I'll be there whenever she asks. She gave me a hug and told me that she would do the same.

I knew what she was talking about, but I couldn't burden her by telling her about the people. One of us knowing is already more than enough.

_Day Ninety-Three_

I'm looking back now and it's been three months since I got my powers. I counted it up and I've stopped 17 witches! Kyuubey said that's alot and that I should be proud for doing that on my own. I asked him what he meant by on my own and he tells me that in some cities, there needs to be four or five magical girls all at once to keep the witches down. That sounds scary. I asked if they ever fight, but he told me not to worry, and that in a town as small as Leadworth, I didn't need to worry about that at all.

Still, I have to wonder; what if Keiko had made a wish too? Then we could have been Super Duper Witch Hunters together.

_Day One Hundred and Twelve_

Mum and Dad talked to me today when I got home from school. They wanted to know why I wasn't doing so well in school anymore and why I always look so tired in the morning. It felt bad to have to lie to them, but I told them that I was just having trouble adjusting to the new course this year, and that I'd bounce back by the time it started to count.

I spent the rest of the afternoon studying, trying to catch up on some of the work that needs to be done, gah, that's meant to be my rest time. I've just gone to bed and I'm just about to slip out. It's a patrol night after all, and I can't skip out on that.

_Day One Hundred and Thirty-Five_

It's my birthday! My first birthday as a magical girl and I still can't quite get over it.

I had a big party and everyone from class was there and we all played games and had cake and opened presents. Keiko got me the most incredible looking watch, it's an old wind up and has an inlay the same colour as my gem, but no one else knew that. "For your running", she said (that's what I ended up telling my parents I did at night)

Rory came and he got me a proper policeman's hat. I put it on and gave him a hug and he just turned bright red. Jane commented that he matched my hair and everyone laughed.

As a present to myself, I'm taking the week off, and just having me time. Kyuubey says that that should be fine.

I didn't get the one thing I really wanted though, no present in a blue box waiting under the tree for me.

_Day One Hundred and Forty-Three_

No more me time. The amount of people was worse than last time.

Kyuubey said I'd need to deal with the next village as well, because their girl had gotten too old and had had to retire. It's a bit sad to think that she would have to have lost her magic, but it was nice to think that she wouldn't have to follow our mad schedule 24/7. I asked Kyuubey when girls retire after I cleared out the last witch in the village and he told me that it is unique to each girl, and depends on "your initial potential" as well as your "stability matrix". He told me though, that on average, most girls would get anywhere between two and five years and that there was no way to predict it, so just to make the most of it while I could.

_Day Two Hundred_

Jeff Angelo, the sporty boy in Keiko's class asked her out today. She said he was so nervous and that he did a weird little dance. But she said yes and when she told me she was almost glowing with happiness and I was so happy for her too, and I was thinking, maybe it'd be a good thing to lose my magic and be able to settle down with somebody. Kyuubey said that this would be a good thing to aspire to.

_Day Two Hundred and Seventy-Seven_

Weird weird weird. I was on patrol, heading for a witch and then the energy just vanished, like a poof of smoke. Kyuubey said that it was probably another magical girl who's trying to take the village out from under me. But he told me not to worry and that this had happened before and that it always manages to resolve itself well.

_Day Three Hundred and Twenty-Six_

Almost two months since I learnt about this new girl, we've been sort of dancing around, cos' I want to meet her, but it seems she doesn't want anything to do with me.

Keiko and Jeff are going out to the movies, she asked if I wanted to come, but I told her I had to do something.

_Day Three Hundred and Thirty-Eight_

I saw her, I'm sure of it. She was just leaving a scene and I caught a glimpse of her:

Long, dark hair pulled into dreadlocks over her shoulders and down her back

A white coat that covered her body, and with an inlay that flourishes around her gem on her neck.

And a big bloody set of six lances almost twice as tall as me, and they all seemed to float around her (like magic, hah)

I will confront this girl, and soon.

_Day Three Hundred and Forty_

There I was, walking down an alley looking for witches or familiars or something, and there's this flash of magic and a gust of wind and this note drops down and it just says 'This is my town now'. I look around and there's another gust of wind and then there's one of the girl's lances nailing me to the wall.

By my small -bloody- intestine.

She had evidently found me first. Once the lance disappeared, I fell on the ground. I tellya, intestinal injuries plus falls of any kind are decidedly unpleasant when you mix them.

And I wasn't even in my magical clothes so no armour, and I had to just lie there as my intestines slowly pulled themselves back into place. Once I could move again, I cleaned my gem with a spare seed I was carrying. I was just about to go home when I noticed how much of my... blood was on my clothes (let's just say that that shirt wasn't white anymore). Mum and Dad would have asked too many questions, so I called Keiko. I explained what had happened and asked if I could stay at her place while I got the blood out of my shirt.

Then she mentioned that Jeff was at her place and that he wouldn't know about what was going on and would freak out. I felt sad as I told her I understood and started heading home. I realised that with the hole in my shirt, I might as well just bin it. So when I got home, I dumped it at the bottom of the rubbish and ran up to my room and put on another one just as Mum came in.

She didn't notice a thing.

As she left I thought of Keiko and how we had always promised to be there for each other. It didn't count as breaking a promise if she had someone else to look out for, right?

_Day Three Hundred and Sixty-Five_

One whole year.

Almost 60 witches.

Three hundred and sixty five days since I made my contract and they seem to have gone so fast, all just disappearing into a blur of sleeplessness and witch hunting.

One thing that I did, I cornered the other girl, her name is Eleanor. When I spoke to her (after she tried to stab me again) we ended up becoming pretty good friends (she did apologise for stabbing me that time). She said that we've been hunting for about the same amount of time we actually have alot in common.

We even managed to work out a schedule so that we could alternate the patrols between us, giving both of us more free time (free time, what is this?) which it'll be nice to have finally.

Maybe I can even make friends again.

**[Pages missing, this entry single out]**

_Day Five Hundred_

I turn 14 today! Elly told me that she would cover this week, as a gift to me, which I needed beyond words, but she still came to my party, which was just a little get-together with Keiko and Elly and a few other friends. It was good fun, Keiko got me a bag the exact shade as my gem when its clean (I don't know where she finds a shop with that colour, I certainly can't) and Elly got me the latest Harry Potter book, then she joked about how cool it would be if magic were real. The three of us started laughing so hard, everyone else had to join in too.

Still, I'm waiting up for the man in the blue box, underneath the tree, just for me.

**[More pages missing, more than before]**

_Day Seven Hundred and Thirty_

That's two years now.

I've made new friends with my time, and I even took up archery.

Between us, me and Elly probably took down probably 100 witches altogether this year and it feels so good, thinking of all the people we saved.

Keiko and Jeff broke up, I can't really tell what happened, except that they had been having fights and they had another one and it just got worse and worse and they ended up screaming that they hated each other.

She spent so long crying, I don't think I've ever seen anyone that way. But she kept saying to herself; "He's not coming back", over and over. It made me wonder, just privately; was my man ever going to come back?

_Day Eight Hundred and Twelve_

Elly got a letter today, saying that her brother had died in a piloting accident and asking her to please attend the funeral. She cried too, the same way that Keiko had. While she cried, she told me what her wish had been: Apparently her brother had always loved to fly, but he had never been well enough to make it as a pilot. So when Kyuubey had asked her if she had a wish, she had wished for her brother to be able to become a pilot. She said that the way he died was insulting, as if everything she had done was for nothing.

I hugged her and told her that wasn't true and that she could take as long as she liked and that I would take care of witches and of her while she dealt with it.

_Day Eight Hundred and Twenty-One_

Elly went missing today. I don't know what she did after the funeral (that was today) at the airfield, but no one saw her leaving the grounds. Everyone was saying she looked like a wreck. I haven't had time to look for her yet, but she's not answering her phone, so I'm going to look around town tomorrow and whenever else I can.

I've told Keiko to keep an eye out as well.

_Day Eight Hundred and Forty-Nine_

Found a strong witch hiding in the corner of the airfield, so I'm going to rest up before I take it on.

Still no sign of Elly anywhere, except for her phone which was found near where her brother's funeral was. I hope that the boss witch that I've found didn't get to her.

_Day Eight Hundred and Fifty_

The airfield witch's barrier was off slightly, like it seemed familiar, like something I knew. All of the familiars were these little planes that flew in close and exploded if they could get too close, but when I hit them with my lasers, they just exploded.

The witch (once I got there) was just creepy, and the feeling of the barrier got stronger when I was with the witch. She was riding in this big old, red biplane (like the old war planes), except instead of propellers it had two familiar looking lances nailed to a spinning hub, which cut me when it got close. The witch itself was wearing all this off-white flying gear that looked about as old as the plane it was sitting in, and it fired at me from the two machine guns on the plane.

Except instead of bullets there were more, smaller lances flying at me. I don't remember the last time it took so long to finish off a witch; I must have been in there for three hours, but I got it in the end.

I told Keiko she could stop looking for Elly. I don't know if it was my voice or the way I looked, but she didn't ask questions.

_Day Eight Hundred and Sixty-Five_

15 years old today.

15 years that Elly will never get to. I didn't have a party this year, what right do I have to celebrate anything. And even if I did have one, I'm too tired to enjoy it, especially because I had to go back to patrolling on my own and every day. She broke her promise, she can't stand with me anymore, and oh god what kind of person does that make me to hold it against her?

Please come back, I don't think I can do this without you.

_Day Eight Hundred and Eighty-One_

Something happened in school today.

I was just about to go home, when Rory cornered me in the corridor. He's been acting weird for a while now and I guess he must have decided to get it off his chest. He took a deep breath and he asked me out. I looked at him to make sure he was serious (he was) and I told him that I couldn't and that I was too busy.

Then he said that he'd thought I'd have more time now that I didn't have to spend so much of it with Elly, and I told him that I actually had to spend more time, trying to pick up the slack as it were.

Then... then I think he asked what could possibly be so important that I would give up so much of my time just to cover for her as well as taking up so much of my own time.

I just saw red...

When I could see again, Rory was on the ground trying to catch the blood that was dribbling out of his now-crooked nose and looking up at me standing over him through blackening eyes and he was so scared and I realised that I had done that to him.

The nurse took him away and then the teachers shouted at me.

They called his parents and his Mum and then his Dad took turns shouting at me.

Then Mum and Dad came because school had rung them as well and they didn't say anything, just watched me quietly. It was worse than all the shouting put together.

It must've been what he said that made what Elly did sound so pointless and trivial. I didn't realise that I'd felt so strongly towards her.

Please come back, I need you with me, I... I think I love you.

_Day Nine hundred and Three_

No matter how hard I try, I can't make my gem go any brighter than a sort of dark pink, almost the colour of dried blood. Fine, it suits me perfectly.

The teachers all glare at me, Rory does too but only when he thinks I'm not looking, otherwise he's scared out of his wits at the sight of me. Mum and Dad just stare at me, as if they're looking for some answer to leap out at them. Keiko is really the only one who talks to me anymore, the only one who's seemed to notice that I'm so alone right now.

But she's not her and she can't be.

Does she seriously think she can just jump back and be my closest, dearest friend?

Well she can't, she had her chance before, but she broke her promise and if you can't keep those then you really can't be trusted.

Maybe the Doctor could help, help bring Elly back. I'll write him a letter.

Please come back, there's a man coming who can make it all better. Just come back to me.

_Day Nine Hundred and Fifteen_

My gem barely shines at all anymore, it's almost entirely black which is perfect.

Keiko broke her promise and abandoned me.

Elly broke her promise and left me to face the world on my own.

The Doctor, the one I wished for and the one I asked for to help me broke his promise and simply disappeared altogether.

I suppose that in the end, everyone is abandoned by anyone they cared about, like Jeff abandoning Keiko or Elly's brother abandoning her.

One last effort, I'm so tired, it's night now, so I'm going down to the apple orchard; it was Elly's favourite place.

Maybe if I wish hard enough, she'll come back.

Please wait for me, I'm going to come to you instead.

**[Diary Ends]**

* * *

><p>AN: I tried hard to get the charactervoice to come through, so please forgive any rambling sentences and structures. My friend told me after writing that he got a strong Kyouko/Sayaka feel from this, which I will say was entirely unintentional. Elly is my only character.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia Magica

With an unobtrusive creak the Doctor peeked his head out the crack in the door, confirming that he had, in fact, landed in the right place. The Pond house stood before him, although it seemed slightly overrun, as if there was no one inside, or they simply no longer cared enough to maintain the house.

The Doctor was puzzled by this; he had gotten the impression from Amelia the last time he was here that she would be living at the big house for several years yet.

She couldn't have moved out, he hadn't overshot by that much. Had he?

Ducking inside to check, he confirmed that no, he had landed in the right time period, it was impossible to get closer with the TARDIS still damaged from the crash and the energy surge that had brought him back last time.

Deciding that he had had enough of milling about aimlessly, the Doctor elected to go off and search for Amelia. Trying the door on the big house, he found it unlocked, putting him on edge. Inside, the house appeared to be deserted, as if the Ponds had left in a hurry.

As much as he enjoyed investigating however, the Doctor was worried about Amy and he needed to get to the bottom of this quickly, find out where she and her family had gone, which would be tough with the TARDIS and his gear damaged. Squinting one eye, he engaged his telepathy.

A wealth of emotions flowed across the mind of the Doctor: Laughter and happiness, love and hope, comfort and sadness. All of these were normal family emotions, a good sign, if a little faded. Perhaps the emotion that seemed to permeate the house.

Opening himself wider, scanning the base emotion, he found-

Grief, sadness, tears, loneliness, anger, hatred, resentment at nothing in particular but also everything at once. Misery, sadness, rage, loathing, loneliness, pain, unbelievable grief.

Pulling himself back, the Doctor found himself shaking. It was unthinkable that that level of pain could be felt by any sane human. As he recovered from the emotional shock, he noticed something with a shiver. There was a definite center to the emotion. Closing his eyes, it seemed to layer the floors and the walls with a thick carpet of darkness, engulfing the other emotions, leaving ultimately only the grief.

Turning onto the landing, he seemed to drop into a pit, with blackness as his surrounds, fought off in increasingly futile efforts by tiny sparks of iridescent pink light. Turning around, he looked for the darkest part of the black.

Opening his eyes, he found himself looking at an unadorned door, but it filled him with dread for a reason he couldn't quite put his finger on.

He opened the door and found… A girl's room. It was a functional girl's room, but the dust on the shelves and the cobwebs in the rafters indicated there had been no one here in some time. He saw a photo album laid out on the desk, layered with emotions. Turning it over, he found a picture of two teenagers eating ice cream on a bridge. One of them was definitely Amy, but he had no idea who the other one was however if the emotions on the picture were any indication, she had had some sort of impact on Amy.

Behind the photo album, at the back of the des, there was a folded note labeled: _Amy_

Turning it over carefully, he found a note scrawled messily on the back.

_Amy,_ it began, _if you've gotten this, then it means that you've finally come home. We're both so, so sorry that we couldn't stay in Leadenworth, but there were too many memories, of you running, jumping and climbing over every single thing in this entire town. There are things you might need in your old hiding spot; of course we knew where it was (Sorry). Please contact us, we left the details on the paper here. Please come back to us, we miss you._

The end of the letter was splotchy as if the writers, her parents he reflected, had started to cry as they wrote it, letting their emotions colour the page.

But that just brought more questions for the Doctor, which normally could fill him with child-like excitement, just made him uneasy: What had driven Amy to run away from home? Where was she now? And almost certainly the cause, in his mind; what was the cause of the miasma of grief that seemed to permeate the surroundings to a frightening degree?

Taking the picture in his pocket and slipping out of the grief-ridden pond house, the Doctor closed his eyes and –Success! The creature that had left the house this way had left a trail into the village.

Ducking quickly into the TARDIS before engaging its auto-repair function, the Doctor realized in a flash of morbidity, that he was excited. Despite himself, he was eager to solve the mystery, to find Amy, to ascertain the cause of her disappearance, and to learn.

That was at the forefront of his mind as he walked towards town, because in all his 900 years, he had never before encountered a creature that bled emotions in the same manner as this one. Were there others, or was this the last? Were there other types, of the other emotions? Where did they originate? How did they evolve?

His musings were interrupted however, by a small alien creature that had wandered into his path. Visually, it appeared to be some sort of cat/rabbit thing, but the clearly unnatural rings around its ears gave lie to that idea. Was this the creature responsible? No, on a close inspection, it gave off literally zero emotions. The red marking on its back seemed to give off some sort of energy, but it was of a type the Doctor was unfamiliar with, much to his chagrin.

Looking up at him with empty red eyes it spoke telepathically "_Greetings, I detected a powerful psychic presence near the abandoned house, but I had to check. Please help me"_

Taken aback by the sudden and telepathic nature of the communication, the Doctor paused before replying "Right, yes that psychic was me. Um, can you understand me?"

"_Yes"_

"Well, that's good, I just wasn't sure about your species. Which, before we go any further, and I am embarrassed by my having to ask, what are you?"

"_Your surprise is understandable; we tend to keep to ourselves. I am an semi-artificial construct of the species known a the _Incubators. _I am a representative of my race to the people of Earth, who on occasion aid us with issues in return for experiences they would otherwise never had the chance to have. Unfortunately, very few humans have the capacity to see me, makings your capacity to do so something of an oddity, as in our experience, only females have ever possessed the correct energy to see me"_

All of this was 'said' in a perfectly emotionless voice, unnerving the Doctor somewhat: the Daleks were largely artificial and they possessed more emotion, and even if it was just to scream, than the Incubator before him. It was often difficult to keep emotions out of one's voice, to keep it out of a telepathic voice required near god-like concentration. He filed that away for later.

"Well, I have to say, it's a pleasure to meet you, even if it is under such circumstances. You see, I'm tracking a strange creature that seems to bleed emotions into the surroundings and I have no idea where it is, I'm just following an old trail. I hate to be a bother, but I need to find it, it's taken a friend of mine"

The Incubator looked at him with its impossible-to-read face for a moment before replying _"Are you referring to Amelia Pond?" _The only way to know that it had asked a question was from the arrangement of words; they lacked any of the normal inflection one came to expect in conversation.

Excitement overruling caution, the Doctor replied "Yes, that's right. Do you know where the creature is? Or where it's taken Amy? Is it still nearby?"

"_Do not worry; I know exactly what you are referring to. In answer to your question, it has lodged itself behind a psychic barrier I am incapable of affecting in the orchard nearby. It has resisted all attempts to remove it and has remained in its barrier for the past five years. It has become a source of much disruption in the town, though they cannot perceive it the same way they are unable to perceive me. Even the forces that I bring in have been incapable of dealing with it, a truly unprecedented situation. Perhaps you can help me"_

Processing the information, the Doctor came to a swift conclusion "If this'll help Amy, then I'll help you stop this, whatever it is. I'm the Doctor"

"_Hello Doctor. The forces have a habit of referring to the creature as a 'Witch'. I will lead you to its precise location, and tell you what I know. I am Kyuubey"._

* * *

><p>As they walked through the town (The Doctor walked, Kyuubey rode his shoulder), the Doctor was becoming more and more unnerved by what Kyuubey was telling him about the Witch. To be able to incite the humans to suicide by its mere presence was a horrible curse indeed. And if Kyuubey was to be believed, it was in agony for every moment of its life. Whatever situation had led to its evolution must have indeed been twisted.<p>

The town itself was a ghost town. It looked as though it had once been a hive of activity, but was now almost totally deserted. This was what happened to a town when a Witch was allowed to stay. They bred astonishingly fast, and each had to be put down as rapidly as possible in order to prevent tragedies like this one from happening.

While the Doctor was ordinarily against the taking of life, the fact that these Witch's natural cycle resulted in the pointless loss of human life was prompting him to reevaluate that ideal, especially if it would be for –and he was loathe to use the term- the Greater Good.

"Seems an odd place for a witch to live, don't you think, an orchard?"

"_From what we've found, each Witch chooses to place its barrier in either places where there is ordinarily much sadness, such as a hospital, or a retirement home. Alternatively, they have been known to base themselves in areas where the host felt great sadness."_

"Host? What do you mean host?"

"_Witches are born in one of two ways. They are either created when a Witch's familiar matures to a point where they become an independent Witch on their own, or when a human is overcome by a negative emotion when a Witch is or was in the area."_

"So you're saying its possible that Amy may have been taken as one of these hosts?" asked the Doctor, his mind instantly leaping to the grim possibility that entailed.

"_It is highly likely. However, as with everything, there is always the possibility that this is not the case. Even so, you should be prepared to act in a manner which you find repulsive if it becomes certain that Amy has been taken over by the Witch."_

"There has to be another way!" exclaimed the Doctor "I won't just kill an innocent girl!"

"_After what she has done Doctor, would she still be considered innocent? In your eyes? In her parents eyes? In her own eyes? Innocence is a highly subjective term; one person's innocent becoming another's war criminal, resulting in a twisting of perspectives across the stars. You strike me as a man of reason, whose own supposed 'innocence' has been tempered by experience. Would you really fall into such immature statements? Her actions, whether she was aware of them or not, have led to the deaths of dozens. Would you honestly forgive such a creature?"_

Flabbergasted by Kyuubey's suppositions, the Doctor latched onto the one point he could; "You keep talking as though it's certain that she's been taken over by the Witch. Why? And while I'm at it; is it possible to remove a host from the Witch at this stage?" he asked, a nebulous plan taking shape in his head.

"_I simply see no point in giving voice to speculations that are most likely incorrect. And in answer to your other question, it has never been done before, although a partial removal was once performed, there was not enough energy devoted to it to complete the regression to the human state. Do you intend to attempt such a thing? If you do, I would be pleased if you would alert me before you begin, as it would give invaluable data to my species."_

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be able to surprise you. After all, I don't believe in no-win situations"

"_An outlook I have come across before. It leads its proponents to suffering. We have arrived"_

He had been drawn into his conversation with Kyuubey, and had completely ignored the town as he walked through it. Now he found himself in an apple orchard, where the scent of blossoms was fouled by the smell of rotting fruit and the distinctive tinge of a body that could never be entirely removed no matter what was used to clean it.

"_There" _indicated Kyuubey, pointing with one of his ears, _"do you see the seal?"_

The Doctor could see it. It was a rotating circular design that seemed reminiscent of a lightning bolt, where the ordinary colour spectra gave way to a crack in the world.

"_Just focus your power on the seal. This is easiest if you can direct it through external means" _but the Doctor wasn't listening, already focusing his prodigious telepathy on opening a way through the barrier composed of grief.

With a keening wail, the barrier parted with the right hand side swinging inwards onto a glowing portal._ "I hope you are prepared. Step through quickly, it will move quickly to seal off its domain again." _But his words were lost as the Doctor took them both through the portal, into the barrier.

* * *

><p>It was, the Doctor decided, like nothing he had ever laid eyes on. Almost as if a children's book had been cut apart and laid across the landscape. But then when you went to touch it, you found that it was the landscape and had all the comfort of a block of concrete.<p>

As the Doctor walked through, fiddling with his sonic-screwdriver, they came across a creature. It looked like an apple with a large tearstained eye on the front, two stubby arms being its method of locomotion. Presently, it held onto a sharpened paintbrush it had pulled out of a worm hole on the side of it, above its left shoulder.

It scratched something into a rock in a language the Doctor almost mistook for Galifreyan with its predominance of circles, but he dismissed the idea as he found he had no clue what it said. *Property of Ilsebil, mistress of the realm* (This bit was meant to be in the Witch's language, but it didn't show up).

"'_Property of Ilsebil, mistress of the realm'" _parroted Kyuubey from the Doctor's shoulder. _"Don't worry," _he continued appeasably, at the Doctor's look of puzzlement _"I can only read it through experience with the language. There is simply no other way. Also, avoid the familiars as best you can, they are the Ilsebil's servants and they will not hesitate to harm you if you give them the chance. "_

Passing more familiars, the Doctor came across a set of large murals, made out of some sort of mobile collage. It depicted a Japanese girl shunning a redheaded girl in order to be with a boy, and gradually ignoring the girl more and more. It came to a point where it was painfully clear that the redhead needed help, and the Japanese girl did try. But she no longer knew the girl the way she had and the redhead disappeared. It ended with the Japanese girl ultimately taking her own life out of grief beneath an apple tree.

The next one had a dark haired girl dressed in a whit coat. She spent a lot of time with her brother, but he was sad whenever he looked at the sky. So the girl spoke to something in the shadows. Then suddenly the brother was flying through the sky, a look of pure joy writ large across his face. The girl watched her brother with happiness in her eyes. Then the thing in the shadows called to her and gave her six spears and she went off. She met the redheaded girl and they became good friends. A letter came and she learnt her brother's plane had crashed. Leaving the redheads embrace; she went off to a church for the funeral and was never seen again. The redheaded girl cried and cried and cried.

The third showed a man climbing out of a hole in the garden. His coat and hair dripped starlight. His smile and the look in his eyes were infectious. Between his hands and from his tongue he spun a web of wonder that entranced the small child audience. She gives him an apple and he fixes her wall.

The Doctor's hand clenches around something in his pocket. The man leaves and the girl is sad. There is a long wait, a pile of old calendar pages. The man came back in his box and the redheaded girl flew to meet him. The two of them talked and then she showed the man a surprise; something he'd never seen before. The man is scared and runs away, leaving the girl standing there, unaware of the tears streaming down her face. Much, much later, the man arrives again and speaks to the shadows. The man, with the shadow now on his shoulder walked into a nest made of apples. And the rest was unfinished; one of the familiar creatures was still painting it, taking a look over its shoulder at the Doctor as he painted.

Pulling the object out of his pocket, the Doctor stared at the apple, the crude smiley face seeming to mock him behind its grin. He had quickly realized that the man in the mural was him, but the concrete reminder hurt in a way he had not expected. And the calendars; just how long had it been since he came here?

The pair passed further into the Witch's domain, more and more of the familiars looking at them over and around the cartoonish scenery. They came across another mural, a set this time, all of them framed by apple trees made of some unnatural sort of blue wood. The far end was almost entirely black, in stark contrast with the whiteness of the end the Doctor was observing.

It followed the redheaded girl, and it began when she woke up and met him in her garden. There was the same scene again, with him spinning magic in the night. There was the apple and there was the wall and then he was gone, carried off like a fleeting will 'o wisp. She waited all night for the man only for a tall woman to come out and tell her that she should come inside. The girl's life returned to normality. Then the Japanese girl comes in and becomes friends with the redhead. Eventually they take a trip to a foreign city, the way it must have looked from the plane laid out in excruciating detail.

Mitakihara, he realized. The girls played across the city and seemed to both light up slightly. The next scene has the two girls talking to the shadows the same way as the dark-haired girl in the earlier mural. It is unclear what happens next but the girl is standing there in that same costume and holding that gem that had unnerved the Doctor with its unfamiliar energies.

The next showed her waiting at home, before leaping out of the window (giving the Doctor quite a start) and flying down to meet him. The scene played out as it has in his version, although here once he left, everything in the scene turned a shade of grey. The next, a few days later, followed the girl as the little shadow led her around a corner and showed her heap. A heap of what was uncertain; it looked as though some giant hand had smeared something foul across to hide it. The next scenes are a blur, just a rush of running, schoolwork and collapsing into bed. There's a bright patch at what seems to be a birthday, then another black smear, bigger than the last.

The blur continued, individual figures becoming unrecognizable. Then out of nowhere came the dark-haired girl from the first mural and –the Doctor realized- the photo he had in his pocket. The meeting is punctuated by a drop of red on the redheaded girl. The two become fast friends as the Japanese girl, already a background figure, faded out almost completely to join with an unknown male silhouette. There is another blur, but this one seems to give off a sense of contentment. There is another birthday, with the Japanese girl coming forward once again but she cannot compete with the happy glow from the girls with red and dark coloured hair.

The blur carries on and on, the happiness retained from before. Then the dark haired girl gets the letter and pulls herself from the redhead.

She doesn't come back. The redhead goes off to look, finding nothing. Finally, she looks in the place she was avoiding, where the dark-haired girl went for the funeral. Then she is fighting; a gigantic… thing riding an antique biplane that looked to have been plucked straight out of the First World War.  
>Here the mural began to darken as it shows the redhead crying herself to sleep night after night, sobbing out her grief after losing her partner, lover, whatever they had been.<p>

Next is the redheaded girl standing over a battered boy, him staring up at her through the black rings around his eyes. Adults come and abuse the girl, shouting her down or simply saying nothing at all. Then the Japanese girl is next to the redhead, but she shoves her off, full of spite and sadness. The shadows press in around everything. The girl is writing a letter, full of the last of her hope. It glows, driving off the shadows that lingered in every corner.

The final scene is of the girl, writing in some unknown book, hunched over a desk, gem on the surface. The Doctor is horrified to note that it has turned almost entirely black, seeming to swallow all light around it. Indeed, the girl sits in an island of light, cast out by the brave lamp, mercifully oblivious of the emotions around it. The girl stands, stealing one last glance at a page in an album. The Doctor realizes that she is looking at the same picture in his pocket. She takes her gem, the blackness following, clawing greedily at her ankles as she walks. It is apparent that she either doesn't notice or care about the tears streaming down her face.

Now she is under a tree, painted in blacks, and is planting a seed made of metal into the ground.

The Doctor reaches up, and wipes away the tears he was unaware he'd shed. Kyuubey looks at the Doctor with a look that might be anticipation, it's impossible to tell anything with that face. Steeling his resolve, the Doctor carries the two of them into the Witch's den, an army of familiars watching them silently pass, not one of them making a sound.

* * *

><p>The first thought that the Doctor had upon entering the sanctum was 'Garden', or to be more precise; 'Vegetable Garden'. There were vegetables of all types and sizes littering the area, arranged in an apparently careless manner around a central lamp.<p>

"_She is in there, Doctor, be prepared for it is almost certain that she will not remember you" _The Doctor's hand tightened around his sonic screwdriver. He would only get the one chance.

Approaching the patch, the light in the center came to life, casting an ethereal glow over the garden, before rocketing into the sky. The Doctor gaped at what it pulled out of the ground, for it resembled a twisted version of his own TARDIS. If he had been asked what was wrong with it, he wouldn't have known, save to say 'it just wasn't right'

With a creak that was more of a roar, the doors facing them opened to reveal the biggest apple the Doctor had ever seen. It was easily the size of a small car and balanced precariously on top of an oak tree with two long branches, similar in placement to arms.

As the Doctor looked around for the Witch, the apple turned to face him, revealing a monstrous bloodshot eye. It stared at him, pupil dilating frantically, and the Doctor almost swore that he heard the sound of tears.

Kyuubey hopped off his shoulder and the crying stopped, the mad eye flickering between the two _"You said you would help, so help. This is the Witch Ilsebil, she must be destr-"_He was cut off as the Witch slammed one of her 'arms' into the space where Kyuubey had been an instant before. The sobbing had been replaced with screams of fury that seemed to rend the air apart and sent a trail of blood trickling out of the Doctor's nose.

Eternally grateful to Kyuubey's distraction, the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, making the adjustments he estimated he would need.

Anyone who'd travelled with the Doctor would swear blind that his most useful gadget was the sonic screwdriver. In truth however, this was only because he had modified it so extensively. Signal boosters, hyper efficient capacitors and other assorted gadgets filled the thing. But one of the few he never mentioned, or used, was the psychic resonator. It was a self imposed taboo due to its capacity as a weapon. Tuned to the right frequency, it could paralyze, or even kill, races with developed psychic abilities.

He had never used it. He prayed it would be enough.

He raised it up, opened the emitters and adjusted the frequency so that it matched the pulses in his head.

Engage.

The Witch stopped moving instantly. She quivered, and then shrieked, throwing her arms into the air. Familiars that had gathered around their queen began to twitch and claw at themselves from the feedback. The Doctor was forced to one knee, but kept his finger down.

Ilsebil's shrieks continued, black veins came to the surface of her body and split open, leaking ichor among the vegetables, all rotten. The vegetables crumbled into dust that stank of brimstone, the familiars bursting completely, spraying the acrid smell of blood across the chamber. The mad eye of the apple cried dark tears and burst blood vessels stained the whiteness black as pitch.

The apple fell, shaking the ground and crushing the familiars that had tried to catch the crown of their mistress. It split apart and maggots flowed out, before they too, crumbled to dust, unable to stand before the unprecedented assault of the Doctor. The leaves at the ends of the Witch's arms browned and crumbled away. The blue box exploded outwards, tearing off portions of the Witch that bled the same dark ichor of the Witch's blood.

The screwdriver was beginning to burn the Doctor's hand and his vision had started to tunnel. He held on for all he was worth.

Still shrieking in pain, the Witch wrapped her arms around herself, trying to force closed a crack that had begun to form. Swarms of bloated insects pulled themselves out of the dirt and began to feast on the rotten wood, before crumbling as well. The arms fell and the tree split in half, revealing a figure in the center.

It was Amy, head thrown back as she continued to shriek. Her skin was pale and her hair was long and matted. Tears of blood flowed freely down her face from eyes that eerily mirrored the Witch's. A web of twisted gunmetal flowed out of the earth and into a tiny cage structure on her hip. A final tendril tore itself free and flowed into her body.

As soon as it had, she fell silent and dropped like a puppet whose strings had been cut. She fell to the hard ground and lay still in a pool of blood and ash.

The Doctor groaned and dropped the screwdriver into a puddle of blood. It started to steam. The fumes coming from the puddle pushed him over the tipping point and he fell into unconsciousness, his last thought after looking at the flesh of his hand healing was 'Thank Hope I'm still regenerating', and he tipped, undignified, into the puddle and lay there as his body began to pull itself back together.

Save for the drip drip of blood, the dissolving barrier was silent as the grave as it gently deposited the companions asleep on the grass beneath the apple tree.

* * *

><p>A.N.: I had originally intended to finish the story here, but there just never seemed to be a good place to break it off. Please review, tell me what you think.<p>

On an unrelated note, how do the Doctor parts seem? Because he is very difficult to write from if I'm honest.

On another unrelated note, you get an internet cookie if you know who performed the incomplete de-witchification.


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia Magica

**DISCLAIMER** (I probably should have mentioned this last time as well): I own nothing, not the characters, the history, the devices or even the series of events leading to this story (damn).

* * *

><p>Shaking the dust off of Amy's bed before replacing the sheets, the Doctor made sure that the room looked presentable. With that done, he headed downstairs and carried Amy off the sofa and to her room.<p>

She had slept the whole way there, and even though some colour had returned to her face, she still hadn't woken yet. Normally he would have slept her in the TARDIS, but seeing as that was going to be unavailable for another few hours, Amy's house had to do.

He had hidden the letter her parents had left her, hoping not to startle her if she woke up and he wasn't there. Initially, he had been worried by that she would be put off by the grief that still permeated the house, but his worries were unneeded. As soon as he had brought her in range of the house, the grief had seemed to flow through her and into the small metal cage on her hip.

Far from having any adverse effects, she actually seemed to be getting better because of it. She had stopped twitching and mumbling in her sleep and her hair looked cleaner. For the life of him, the Doctor couldn't figure out what had happened. He figured he could ask her when she woke.

Before he sat, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ruined screwdriver. Its self-repair protocols were already diligently at work trying to fix the catastrophic damage he had done to it. It might work, he honestly had no idea, and it had never been so badly damaged before. He grunted and set it on the dusty coffee table before collapsing into an armchair. He realized as he drifted off that he still hadn't managed to totally sleep off his regeneration. 'Oh well, no time like the present' he thought, and promptly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Much later, the Doctor awoke, feeling reinvigorated. He stretched out and reveled in the feeling of his new body. Both hearts beat their familiar beats and his TARDIS was done, he felt. Picking up his screwdriver –still trying futilely to fix itself- he ambled outside. He pulled out the key from where it always lived and slipped it into the lock. As the door creaked open he was prepared to step inside when he felt an explosion of pure panic from inside Amy's room.<p>

Slamming the door shut, he dashed through the house and up the stairs. He could only feel two signals, both of them grief, from the room. One of them was fluid, changing while the other was inert. He would have insisted it was dead if he couldn't feel the power rolling off it. He opened the door.

His fears were pointless it seemed. Amy was sitting up in bed with her chin on her knees and her eyes closed. She was still in the clothes he had found her in and the cage that hung on her hip emanated a strange psychic miasma into the room before being drawn into Amy herself. She turned towards him as he shut the door. His words died on the end of his tongue as she looked him in the eye.

They were pure black. Not blackened from violence, just a simple murky black. They swallowed the light in the room viciously as if they were trying to grab onto something substantial. They weren't even the black that one would associate with ink, which has sheen to it, they were simply black. The complete absence of the visible colour spectrum. With a stifled gasp, the Doctor noticed they were the colour of grief in the psychic spectrum. What was worse was that he could not tell what she was feeling from her alien eyes.

Her face said betrayal.

She looked him over, as if trying to reassure herself of his presence before glancing out the window to check that, yes, the TARDIS was still there. She looked at him again. Unsurprisingly, her eyes were now unreadable. He tried to break the silence peacefully, "Hello, um, long time no see?"

This was said more as a question as he lost his trail at the frown that etched itself into her face. "That's it? 'Long time no see?' is the best you can do?" she asked incredulously, her voice rising "I waited for you, did all of it, just for you. And what happened? You. Abandoned. Me. You left when you could have helped and you didn't come back _and_ _YOU DIDN'T SAVE HER!" _She was shouting by the end, fury ringing out of her voice.

"Hey now, what happened, tell me all about it" he offered consolingly, unsure how to respond to her outburst.

The lines on her face softened for a moment before hardening again. "You're psychic, right?"

The Doctor nodded, unsure where she was going with this.

"Good"

Before he could react, she was out of her bed and had slapped her hand against his forehead, staring into him out of her cold, dark eyes. The memories began to flow.

He had felt the grief in the house and had foolishly assumed that that was the worst of it. He was therefore unprepared for the body-crushing weariness that the memories contained. Coupled with the soul-crushing sadness, it was a wonder that Amy had not simply dropped dead or gone totally mad.

The only relief had come from the dark-haired girl that the Doctor gleaned was named Eleanor. She seemed to light up the memories and bring energy back. But it didn't last forever and the light disappeared, replaced only with pure darkness.

He saw Amy's shaking hand as she wrote a letter –to him, he realized- asking, begging him to help her save Eleanor. He doesn't arrive. The darkness returns and if anything it seems to have gotten deeper. Then there is a flash of colours and a pinwheel sensation the Doctor recognizes as the taste of madness and then he is returned to her room, gasping.

She is looking at him from the wardrobe, glaring. She brings an object out from behind her back. It's a jewellery box. She opens it and pulls out a cage similar to her own. They regard it silently as she holds the spiked thing between her thumb and forefinger. Despite the new object's inert nature, the Doctor can see the way the miasma around the two cages reacts, trying to connect to one another.

Her eyes flick to him again "Do you see what I did for you? Everything was for the love of you" There is so much bitterness in her words that it breaks his heart to hear it from one so young "But I don't want it anymore" She declares this hotly, dark vapor steaming out of her eyes, daring him to challenge her "I saw the ending too, you know. I know I was a Witch. I know that you saved me from _that_" she declares, her visage shifting to one of determination, "So fix her".

Taken aback by the demand, the Doctor could only reply dumbly "What?"

Amy's features twisted "You heard me" she snarled "You fixed me, _FIX HER TOO!" _

He looked at the cage, understanding now "You mean that she was a Witch too?" Amy nodded disdainfully. "I'm sorry, I can't"

Her face turned unreadable and it seemed to have dropped several degrees in the small room "That's just –_fucking-_ it isn't it? You descend from the heavens on your high -_fucking-_ horse and with your pretty goddamn toys and perform a 'miracle'" she snarked, pacing towards him, shoulders set "Then when someone asks you, very reasonably, to do it again, _YOU SAY NO? BECAUSE IT JUST WOULDN'T BE ANY FUN IF EVERYONE GOT THEIR WISH!" _she jammed her finger into his chest, surprising him with her brute strength. "_WHY CAN'T WE HAVE A HAPPY –FUCKING- ENDING, EH? WHAT GIVES YOU THE FUCKING RIGHT TO DECIDE THE FATE OF US 'PUNY MORTALS'?" _

She fell to her knees suddenly, clawing his coat, spent. "What did we do wrong, to deserve all this?" a heaving sob escaped her throat "Why? Wh… why did this happen?" Dark tears started flowing down her face and as the Doctor put his arms around her she buried her face in his coat, all anger gone for the moment, replaced by a terrible rending loneliness that ate away from the inside.

Nothing was said between them.

Nothing needed to be said to understand what was going through the mind of the other.

"_Well, It's good to see you up and about again Amelia"_ Amy's head snapped around, locking onto Kyuubey on the windowsill, a growl building in her throat.

"Oh, good, you survived" said the Doctor, "I couldn't find you anywhere so I sort of assumed you'd scarpered"

"_Indeed, I'm perfectly fine, and I must say, thank you for showing me that, I had no idea that it could be done. The data you've provided will be invaluable to us"_

Throughout the exchange, Amy was backing away from the Doctor; cage in hand, a look of utmost betrayal dawning across her face. "Y- y- you're working for it?" she asked, eyes flicking between Kyuubey and the Doctor.

"Well yes, I wouldn't have known about what had happened to you otherwise" This was said hopefully. He clearly intended for this to calm her down.

It didn't.

Her face twisted into a snarl, her eyes steaming again "Oh I bet he did. Spin some great fantastical yarn about absolute bullshit. That's the way, isn't it you little freak? _Tell him the truth. _I want to see the look on his face when you tell him what really happens"

Kyuubey tipped his head to one side, imitating curiosity _"What do you mean, Amelia? I never lied to him at all."_

The Doctor didn't see her move; only a flash of shadow and Amy was holding Kyuubey by the throat. "I mean _the truth. _No more of your –fucking- half truths and clever wording. Tell him what really goes on" and she punctuated this by beating Kyuubey's head against the metal bed post.

The Doctor watched this silently as Amy sat back down on the bed, glowering at both of them, eyes at a low simmer. Kyuubey looked up at the Doctor, seemingly no worse for wear.

"_I never did lie to you, but here is the full truth. My people long ago detected signs of entropy in the universe, more than predictions held at that time. We were thrown into a panic. Frantically, we searched for a solution, which we found on this planet. It seems that the emotional energy of certain individuals reacts in a way that completely disregards all theories held on entropy. By storing them in an external container, we can harvest the bleed off of energy."_

"So, the last time I was here, that gem Amy had…" He didn't like where he thought this was going.

"_Yes, that was her 'Soul Gem'. As well as acting as a container, it also serves as an indicator as to the energy reserves of an individual."_

"So you just remove these girl's souls and start draining them? That's sick" condemned the Doctor.

"_None of the girls are unwilling; all of them enter into a contract with us and receive whatever they desire; a 'wish' if you will. Using the soul gem, they are granted extranormal abilities in order to destroy the Witches, creatures born out of darkness which yield 'Grief Seeds' that can be used to purify soul gems and cleanse them of taint. We then dispose of the grief seeds by converting them to energy to aid in our cause. _

"_However, once a soul gem's energy has been drained beyond a certain point, it begins a self-perpetuating deconstruction reaction, causing it to transform into a grief seed, and the girl into a Witch. The moment this transformation occurs, the greatest bounty of energy is released. This we drain. The beauty of this cycle is its cyclic nature. Any contractor ultimately becomes a Witch, which requires more contracts be formed to dispose of it. It truly is a flawless cycle." _He sounded somewhat pleased, if he could ever be expected to sound like anything.

The Doctor was at a complete loss for words at the horror Kyuubey had just described. "That's… barbaric. Don't you feel any remorse at all? Guilt? Sympathy?"

"_No. Amongst my people, the sensations you refer to as 'emotions' are considered to be a mental disorder of the worst variety. In any case, you cannot deny the positive effect our intervention has had on human culture. By our calculations, without us, the humans would still be living in caves."_

A thought appeared to pass through Amy's head. "I've got to go get something" she announced, and leapt out the window.

Kyuubey and the Doctor looked at each other _"Well, now that she's gone, I can proceed with my duty" _and he hopped onto the bed where Amy had left the grief seed. Things happened very fast.

Amy climbed back through the window, holding something under her arm.

Kyuubey flicked the seed into the air with his tail, a compartment on his back opening under the red spot.

Amy shouted "NO!" and launched herself at him, dropping the book under her arm.

The seed dropped into the hole and the cover snapped shut.

Amy barreled into Kyuubey and flung him into the wall before starting to beat him into the ground with her fists. The Doctor watched, speechless, as she pummeled Kyuubey into an indistinct white pulp reminiscent of mashed potatoes.

Eventually, she collapsed and the Doctor went to her as she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed out 'Elly' over and over again. The Doctor just knelt down and pulled her into a hug. Distantly, he noticed a cat brushing against his leg.

There was a small sound, like a clasp being fixed before Amy went still. Looking at the Doctor with horror on her face, she shakily clutched at her hip.

It was bare.

She drooped as the darkness evaporated out of her eyes, revealing her normal eyes. While pain was there the most prevalent emotion in her eyes was simply relief.

A light thud was the sound of Amy's body hitting the floor.

The Doctor could only stare as Kyuubey began consuming what was left of his previous incarnation.

He fumbled through his pocket and stared at the screwdriver. Miraculously, the resonance function was operational again. He pointed it at Kyuubey and blasted him. No physical damage was done, but the link to the host was cut and it went limp.

Picking up Amy's still form and laying her out on the bed, the Doctor left the room, grabbing Kyuubey's body by the scruff of the neck.

He stalked out the front door, reaching for his phone. He placed a call to the police announcing he thought he'd seen a missing girl in the house. They should find her before too long. The TARDIS opened the door with no prompting.

* * *

><p>After reading the diary Amy had retrieved and analyzing Kyuubey's body, the Doctor managed to trace the psychic link to the planet of origin. It was obvious once he had found it given the immense energy it was radiating into space.<p>

It was a beautiful world. He didn't care.

The people had no understanding of what they had done wrong. He did.

Fully aware that he would regret it later, the Doctor opened the TARDIS' war room. He knew he had instructed that it be erased, but she was too stuck in her ways to do that. For a moment, he was thankful to the TARDIS' stubborn habits.

He walked over to a monstrous weapon he had only ever used once and powered it up. Sensing his intentions coordinates and data points began to line up on the screen. Just as it was compiling a firing solution a mind brushed against his from the doomed planet below; "_We detect a weapons grade energy build up from your vessel. Please state your intention"_

He ignored the inflectionless voice and watched as the Relative-Time-Limits set themselves to 1 and infinity, dooming the planet at all points of its existence. He could not undo the damage that had been done, but he could act preventatively, saving the girls from their doom. Saving the universe from a life bought over fields of corpses.

"_We have detected your targeting devices. Cease and desist or we will fire without further warning"_

The Doctor set his features and, heedless of the warning, pressed the big red button.

It might have been better if there had been an explosion, or a laser, or even just a feeling of a launch. There was nothing save the hum of the weapon as it discharged its sinful payload.

Looking to the view screen, the Doctor felt a grim sense of satisfaction as the world below vanished from sight and was sealed into the time lock, never to be seen again.

Silently in the empty void, the TARDIS warped away, running from the site of the atrocity and the monstrous acts that led to it.

* * *

><p>AN There we go, done and dusted. What did you think? Tell me, I have to know.

Edit, 6/18/13: In regards to the many comments regarding the final scene, I will attempt to explain. Time War. He had to have fought in it somehow. I'm aware that's a weak reason, but it's what I had at the time.


End file.
